The White demon
by scarlet.onna
Summary: Fickle fate doesn't forget anyone. Even if 'anyone' is a demon.
1. Chapter 1

**The White Demon**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: **** yeah... Hey, why did you censored my word!?<p>

**Yay! My first fanfiction ever! So... nice, i guess? *smile* And as always, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! for a reason that you-know-why.**

**Enjoy it, okay?**

* * *

><p>Someone's POV:<p>

Oh **fuck**.

I know, starting the story with 'Oh fuck' is not nice, but hey, is not that bad, is it?

Okay, I'm being off topic here.

So, why did I say that in the first place?

Right, because it's a super sad and dramatic story. Why?

Before that, I think I should introduce myself.

I'm demon! A pure, naughty demon who was the friend, not best friend, but close friend of the Demon King(or Queen)! She's nice, you know. She has long, white and blue hair and has beautiful red eyes. She's very strong, after all, she was the Demon King! Well, she's nice. But, she is a sadist sometimes, and is very childish, too.

I had very long (long to my dress) white hair and golden eyes. I'd like to dress in gothic clothing and, normal, white dress and white bolero which turns to pink at the bottom

So, what happened?

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Seira!"She said happily. I looked at her "What?"<em>

_"I need you for a while, okay?" She smiled, then dragged me forcefully, "I need you to test… an ancient magic, simple, right?"_

_"Nuh-uh," I said. "Remember the last time you tried a long-lost ancient magic?"_

_"Yes, it's just a magic which made the previous Demon King lost his power, what else?"_

_"Don't 'what else' with me! If you say that those fake godly angels almost killed him was okay, then yes, no big deal Miss Oh-just-a-harmless-try!"_

_"Awww," She made an adorable sparkling puppy-eyes, ugh, I can felt the sparkly tone in her voice._

_"You're not giving me a choice, are you?"_

_"Hehe, yup~" She smiled. Oh no, that sadistic smile. "So get your ass off your chair and come to my room. Now."_

_'Fucking hell no...' I thought hopelessly as she dragged me through the corridor._

_After five minutes of hell, she made me sit in the center of the spell circle._

_"So, care to tell me what does that spell do?" I asked, to prepare myself. "Dunno." She made a fake sigh._

_Fuck my life. She grabbed the book and closed her eye. "Listen to my call, all the stars in the sky, all souls of ancient heroes, come and give me power!" She whispered, the circle was glowing, a strong wind blowing across the room._

_She opened her eyes slowly, her red eyes glowing:_

_"ανοίξει τα σύνορα των δύο διαφορετικές κόσμου! (Open the boundaries of two different worlds!)"_

_My body is glowing…_

_And fading, god damn it!_

_Stop, Aleine!_

_No! No! No! No! Fucking no!_

_Then white, blinding light filled my vision._

* * *

><p>Did I tell you this is a dramatic and super sad story?<p>

I lied.

It ain't dramatic, it's just fucking stupid.

So, here am I, in the human world, inside a corner of the street, fuck.

When I muttered annoyingly, my dear Demon King showed up, as an illusion

"Hello there~! Ya seem okay!" Ugh, still using that voice even in this situation.

"Where the fuck am I, Aleine?" I asked.

Despite the fact she said I'm gonna okay, I don't feel okay. **At all.**

"You are in another world, dear Seira. Not a parallel world, but a totally different world. "

I blinked.

"Ah, because this is a different world from we live, so your powers may have been weakened a bit."

Ah, that explains why I'm missing horns and wings, what I noticed a second ago.

"... What was weakened?" If I'm missing horns and wings, that's definitely not okay.

"Oh… well… you can't use any spells besides your fighting style and skills, and basic status of a demon."

And you called that a little. "So… I'm stuck here? And how can I get back my powers?"

"Eh, you'll be stuck there for a long time. Don't worry, I'll find a way to bring you back! But it won't be quick..." She sighed, then started happily again.

"Ah! About your second question, it'll need two things."

"Care to tell me?" I asked.

"First, time. Just wait, when your body gets used to that world, then your strength will recover. Second, fight. You need exp to level up, 'kay?"

I only nodded. So, I still can fight, but not as strong as I used to be. And I have to 'go on an adventure' in this world for a long time. I sighed. Oh god, why do you hate me so much?

Ah, right. I'm demon. And god doesn't controls fate. Fate controls itself. Why do people hate god just because fate is fickle and unlucky?

Gosh, even I don't like god, but I can't help myself to feel pity for him, protecting people whom hate him, who uses his identity for their own sake.

Ah, off the topic here again. I turned around, only to see her image fading.

"Ah, time limit reached already? This is not the world I'm used to so my magic won't last long, so we'll talk again some other time! Bye ~!" She waved her hand, then she disappeared.

* * *

><p>I was thinking of what to do next, then…<p>

"Nihao. (Hello) What are you doing here, miss?" A calm voice gently spoke behind me, and I turned around, to see a man in Chinese clothing. Okay, I'm currently in China, am I? Good to know where I am….

"What are you doing here in Italy?" Nope. I'm not in China.

"I'm kinda lost. My name's Seira. Yours?"

"Fon. Nice to meet you." He smiled. Ah, he's so handsome. And I feel a great power flowing inside him too. Interesting.

"You said you were lost? How about I take you to your hotel?" He smiled again. "No thanks, how about I go with you? You don't mind right?"

"Eh… but I'm going to meet the others. They're dangerous." He said. Ufufu, how can they be as dangerous as a demon, heh? "Don't worry. I can fight you know. I'm not ordinary." I made a fake smile. Right, no normal people have their hair long to their dress.

* * *

><p>"Achooo!" A girl with blue hair long to her dress sneezed.<p>

"Maybe someone is talking about you, Bluebell~" A man with white hair smiled.

"Maybe, Byakuran-sama." the girl answered.

* * *

><p>"If you say so…"<p>

"Thank you." I said.

And so, I walked with Fon. I wonder about his friends. But to be 'friends' with a man that has this aura…

'They' will be very interesting, I just _know _it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, it's finally done! If you enjoyed it, how about reviewing then? *Sparkle* Ah, so the author's note:I don't usually read an OC story, but somehow I'm writing an OC story. How strange am I, right? Anyways, any OC story I've read, it was like a normal girl whom gets reborn into the KHR world, or being thrown into. Always normal like that, I wanted to have a sadistic girl who's not normal, or a human.<strong>

**So, like somebody said 'If you want it, don't search for it, do it yourself with your dying will!' I wrote a story which main chara is a demon! I actually made it an angel, but then 'Nah, too heavenly.'**

**Profile, maybe? If you want, I can draw her, ya know?**

* * *

><p><strong>Profile<strong>

**Name: Seira**

**Fake name: Seira Koakuma (Small demon, yay)**

**Hair color: White**

**Eye color: Yellow**

**Weapon: Chains, chains everywhere.**

**Ability: Strengthening the chains (Ah, thank you very much ability?)**

**Physical strength: Can punch through a building with her bare hand.**

**Reflex: Fast**

**Speed: Fast**

**Intelligent: Normal**

**Weakness: Fighting: Need eat soul (human, animal, but she prefer to human soul) to regain strength, or else... you know what i mean. Others: Aleine and math**

**Another ability: Maybe later.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, read and review okay? Bye bye!<strong>

**Edited by Maya5392. Thanks very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The White Demon**

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, 44 views, 1 like, 1 follow, 1 review, thank you very much!<strong>

**To answer SyriaFranz: Why Fon? Because... Fon is the fastest reason to go to Namimori before Reborn. And yes, he is indeed suspicious of her, but, he was so polite, unlike somebody who will R.I.P poor Seira to hell after two seconds, he didn't show that off. And the detailed was in the story.**

**And I didn't decided yet what pairings it will be, so... any idea?**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own KHR!. If I do, then the story never post at FANfiction site.**

* * *

><p>Seira' POV:<p>

I looked at Fon's eyes along the way. His eyes looked extremely calm and peaceful, but I doubted it was real.

Why would he allow a super suspicious person like me to his friends' meeting place? For all of my life, I've never met a person who would let a white-haired girl with yellow eyes and is super suspicious to their friends' meeting place

Is not like he's that dumb and naïve. Ugh, I wish I didn't lose my mind-reading ability, or else I would know what he wants, and what he's planning.

Ah, so annoying. I looked around our route. Europe's buildings are always so elegant, and I like it, though I never been there before. It's because Italian demons were so hard to work with. I wonder if I will meet demons in this world. I doubt it. The Human world's still the same.

"Ah, here we are." Fon said, pointing to a big building. That moment, I realised something important, but I was always wrong about it: Big...

Not always going with glorious.

* * *

><p>There was nothing else besides a table. I'll need to talk with the one who designed this building for sure. Dim light in the darkness and six people sat around the table. Is this some detective movie or what?<p>

"Who's this, Fon?" A man who wore a black suit with a fedora asked. Every eye in the room were staring at me and Fon, well, mostly me

"Just…. Someone I met a few minutes ago." Fon replied, and he looked at the man with eyes that said 'I will talk about this later.' (Pretty obvious if you ask me)

"So, why are you here, girl?" A girl who had shoulder-length, dark blue hair, her cheek having an orange tattoo asked me, _**tenderly**, _reminding me of angels, ugh.

Hm,... What should I say?

What did Aleine said about my powers again? Uh...

_Just wait, when your body gets used to that world, then your strength will recover. Second, fight. You need exp to level up, 'kay~?_

So, fighting somebody is the fastest way to recover my strength. Sweet~ And also fun. Getting two birds with one stone, I guess.

"Looking for a fight ~ " I smirked. A few seconds later, I found dead silence. A few more second later, I saw the man from before was glaring at me. Ah~ So scary.

"Mou, can't you introduce yourself before glaring at me with your killing intent? Be cool, Mr. Man in black, and go fuck yourself." I said in a singing tone.

I heard giggles. The dark blue girl and Fon just smiled, another girl turning her head, maybe trying not to laugh, Mr. Scientist and the-one-who-can't-identify-the-gender smirking, Mr. Man in purple giggled. And Mr. Man In Black aka MIB was twitching. Ah, he reminded me why I love to prank at people.

"If you looking for a fight," He pulled out his gun and jumped out from his seat. "Then look for it in hell."

He shot. Wow, the bullets are extremely fast, but please, that was too slow for a demon, but, since my speed was weaken, I was only faster than it a bit. Ugh, how annoying. Before I described the fight, how many times I said annoying since I was stuck here again?

"Hey, let's make a bet. Who do you bet for? Reborn or that girl." Undecided gender person smirked. I see that almost everybody betted on that Reborn guy. Is he that strong?

I ran toward him, and kicked. He dodged it, Wow, fast. I smirked, increasing my speed and punched at him. He still dodged it, but how long will that last?

'Hm, it seems that another abillity of mine came back~.' I summoned a gap in the space, and pulled a chain out. He seemed surprised, but he didn't show that on his face.

"Ugh, what a kuudere type, aren't ya." I summoned two gap under his feet, and chains came out from the floor, immobilizing him . He raised his gun, and I immediately bounded his gun and his hand with my chain. A few second later, my eyes met his eyes closely. "Checkmate~"

I can feel an awkward atmosphere from the people

"Wow, you had some anti-nature-law skill there." The scientist smirked.

"To defeat Reborn-senpai…" The purple guy had his jaw dropped.

"I expected you can fight him, but I didn't think that you'd beat Reborn." Fon smiled, a surprising smile. Hey, is he _that_ strong? Sure he's fast, but...

Tch, my energy's running out, I'll need to eat souls later. "So, now can all of you introduce yourselves? I don't want to decorate you all with your blood and enjoy your pain." I chirped, making purple guy sweat like crazy.

"Oh, okay. My name is Luce, and the 'Man In Black' over there is Reborn." Luce smiled at me, and pointed to Reborn who was glaring at me with his killing intent in double amounts from before.

"Name's Viper, male. Thanks to you, I had a lot of money, so let's be good friends~!" Viper smiled at me, while counting his money. I liked him already.

"My name is super awesome Skull!" said the poor paranoia guy.

"Verde. What's your skill? It isn't logical." Verde asked, his eyes shone even though they're behind those glasses. "Top secret." was my answer.

"Lal Mirch. You're definitely strong, maybe you can have a go with my student." She smirked. I just smirked back "Hm, how about you bring him with you next time?"

So, everyone introduced themselves, beside…

"Reborn, shouldn't you introduce yourself? Don't act cool." I glared at Reborn who was sipping his espresso (Where did the espresso come from?)

"You already know my name. So why should I?" He stared at me, and I stared back. "Touch to my espresso and you'll go and live in hell." But my home is in hell.

"Says someone who were just knocked out by me."

"Shut up"

"Hai hai~"

"How about you?"

"Me? Name's Seira." I chirped, and suddenly my legs nearly collapsed. Oh yeah, my energy thing.

"I would like to go somewhere for a while. Wait a minute okay?" I ran out of the door, opened a gap to take out a rabbit and clapped my hand, whispering:

"Rest in peace, rabbit." I ate its soul, threw the corpse inside the gap and heard the conversation inside.

"Hey, why did you bring her here?" Luce asked.

"Her aura doesn't belong to a normal person, even her appearance. And she can fight, so I took her here to ask all of you about her."

"And she defeated Reborn, the strongest of the. 'I Prescelti Sette' (Selective seven)" Lal whispered.

"So, the point is…" This low tone… Verde.

"Why didn't she got chosen by Checker Face?"

'Because I just arrived here one hour ago, duh.' Who's Checker Face? I guess I'll just have to continue listening.

* * *

><p>"Hey, everyone! Ready to go on your next mission?" A strange voice sounded in the room, probably Checker Face,s.<p>

"Before that, we would like to ask you a question." Definitely Reborn's.

"And that is?"

"A girl who has the name… hey Fon, what's her name again?" Lal asked.

"Seira."

"Yeah, Seira. She had white hair and yellow eyes. She's strong enough to defeat Reborn, so why didn't you choose her?"

Then all I heard was dead silence.

"… I do not know of her. I travelled everywhere, but I heard nothing abouther. But, she's strange. I will keep that in mind, so why don't you investigate about her yourselves?

Alright, now, about the mission… " The next part was too small for me to hear.

So, Fon was suspicious of me. Of course. And according to what I heard, it seems that Checker Face chosen seven strongest people in the world, but not me if I can defeat one of them? I sensed the presence… of someone… abnormal.

Then silence again, I think I should go in.

"Yo, did I miss something?" All the people in the room were looking at me, awkward.

"Nothing much." Luce replied. "Hey, can you introduce more about you to all of us? I know that they'll be delighted to listen, right guys?" They nodded. Such good acting, but not gonna fool me.

"I doubt it." I smiled playfully. "And about me? If I revealed all of my… 'secrets', then how can the game be still interesting? The most interesting thing in the world is secrets, when no one knows about it… yet."

"Right? …Checker Face?" I whispered, not loud enough for them to hear, but, loud enough for _him_.

"We'll go do our mission. Do you want to come along?" Luce asked.

"Later. I need to stay here for a while. I'll catch up with y'all later."

I watched them slowly disappearing from my sight, and the door shut close. Then, a man who wore a checkered mask walked towards me.

"Yes, interesting indeed. How can you sense me?"

"You had an abnormal aura. Who are you?"

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"Because I'm not normal since you can't find me and I'm strong enough to kick all of your 'selectives' asses?"

"…." He slowly took his mask off, revealing a normal face with glasses, truthfully, I expected more than that. I thought he was like the guardian of hell, or maybe someone who's more... handsome. This face for a 'last boss' was not expected. He looked at me, confused because I was staring at him with boredom, and a small smile crossed his face. "I'm a special specie of the Earth, not human."

"Move on." Oh? This will be interesting.

"I don't want to talk much about this, just say that I'm the one who protects the Trinisette – the device which keeps the balance of this planet."

"And those 'selective'…"

"Are the ones whom I've chosen to protect one of the elements -the pacifiers- which they do not know of… yet. I'm stronger than you."

"Who's stronger than who? Since you said your secret, I might as well say mine. I'm a demon who's stuck here, at another world because of my fucking friend. And I'm currently weaker than I should be because of environment change."

"Oh…? There's no such things as demons."

"There's no such thing as an Earth-born-not-human-but-looks-like-them species."

"Touché." He said. I smirked. "So, what can I call you besides Checker Face?" He thought for awhile on this one.

"Kawahira."

"So, Kawahira, you don't mind if I join them?" I walked towards the door. "Only if you don't let them know that they'll become Arcobalenos."

"Arcobalenos?" "The guardians of the pacifier. It's also a curse.

"Deal." I shut the door loudly.

I was about to go after those guys, only to find that they're returning, and Lal carried a big chest.

"What took you so long to catch up?" Reborn asked.

"How come you returned so fast?" I asked. "Uh, it's an hour and a half already." Viper said, still counting his money. What? That conversation took that long? It was only 20 lines!

"So, what are you going to do?" Luce smiled "You don't joining us, right?"

"Of course not." I said.

"Hey, you're free now, right?" Fon asked. "Uh.. Yes?"

"Then, do you mind tagging along with me to Namimori? To visit my nephew?" Fon asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You know the answer."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Done! Ugh, I will try to make it longer in the next chapter. And so, a battle with Reborn-san, and more money to <strong>who-knows-<strong>how-much-are-there account of Viper's. If you had anything to ask, just review. If you enjoyd it, please, review to, okay?**

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

"Hey, Aleine."

"Yes?" Aleine replied, her eyes losing focus on the book.

A girl who had blonde twin-tailed hair, dressed in a black and orange dress, and haf cat ears opened the door.

"...You already knew how the spell you tested on Seira works, right?"

Blinking, Aleine looked at the blonde girl. She the. carefully closed the book, and turned at the girl, smiling.

"You know me too well, Charlotte. Just like Seira."

"Care to tell me why?" She raised her eyebrow, asking curiously.

"I wanted to take her on a vacation, though I don't know how to take her back. Sei Sei works very hard you know."

_Yes, she worked hard since..._

* * *

><p><em>Aleine's POV:<em>

_I was still a princess, with my family, playing in the room, alone. Although every of my wishes were granted, I never knew what a family truly was, and never knew why I should smile, never knew what happiness was. 'Demon Kings don't need those.' papa had said. But, still..._

_I looked at humanity, and saw children laughing, playing with their parents. I was so jealous of them. They had nothing besides themselves, but why they are so happy? I..._

_._

__「_ **...When I become the Demon King...**_

_**...**_

_**I will crush their happiness. Like father did back then.**_

_**...**_

_**And then...**_

_**All that will be left behind will just be the beautiful sorrow, and the tears of humans.**_

_**Yes... I will accomplish that... I'll...**」_

_._

_"Bad, princess, bad." A voice said to me, patting my head._

_I looked up. "You... read my mind?" "What kinda demon am I if I can't read people's mind, if I don't know when they're hopeless? Hey, princess, if you don't see happiness around you, find one."_

_She was a small child like me. Her white horns are broken, and her wings were...white. Even though she a demon, she looked like an angel to me. Her eyes were emotionless, like nothing was worthy for her interest. Then..._

_"Hey, let's be friends."_

_"Hm? I'm a white demon. White in hell is an ill omen ya know."_

_"You said I should find my own happiness. But you're not happy. So let's be friends, you will keep me away from loneliness. When I become the Demon King, we'll always be together, until one of us dies, okay?"_

_She nodded. I chirped "And to be the Demon King's friend, you better work hard. Extremely hard to be worthy of that title."_

_She nodded again, and disappeared from my sight. The next day, she came again._

_"I'm back, my King."_

_"... Welcome back, ... Sei Sei~"_

_"... What?"_

* * *

><p>"Ah~, such fond memories~"<p>

"... Right right, my dear king. Now, get your lazy ass back to work."

"No... Please, Charlotte, noooooo~" She muttered weakly as she was dragged out of the library. The book lied on the floor, opened on the newest addition to it, which wrote:

_**「**~Hey diary, how about I come to the world that I sent Sei Sei to?**」**_

_._

_._

_._

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

**The White Demon (Beta: Maya5392)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long updates and short stories! I will make it back somehow… Anyway thanks for reviewing!<strong>

**SyriaFranz:**

**Author: Yeah, about the aura thing… she thought Luce's was Kawahira's**

**Sei: Eh? Luce too?**

**Author: Yeah, and about the gap… that's not Sei's true ability. So yeah she only used it for little things… what a waste.**

**Sei: Hey!**

**Cotton Candies and Mint: Aw, you're sweet, just like your name~**

**Someone A:**

**Sei: I'm not that strong, it's just because humanity is weak**

**Author: Oh yeah, that, let me make a table:**

**Now: Aleine = Kawahira stronger than Bermuda **stronger than **Vindice **stronger than **Seira **stronger than **Arcobaleno **stronger than **Others**

**Before: Aleine = Kawahira **stronger than** Seira **stronger than **Bermuda **stronger than **Vindice **stronger than** Arcobaleno **stronger than** Others**

**Someone B:**

**Author: Because she didn't see the truth yet.. *laugh***

**Sei: Heh? What truth?**

**Author: Nothing, fufu. Oh, and about the curse. This happened before the curse. Then Hibari was like what? 7? Because I don't know how old are the Namimori group before the curse, and I don't know about the exactly time that happened either. So I made it later than usual.**

**Maya5392:**

**Author: Yours was the special case.**

**Maya: What? *glare***

**Author: Whatwas with your review? I can't believe you can say that when you always hit me, not to mention you were called the 'Vi-**

**Maya: *punch*This and that has nothing to do with each other! Shut up and begin the story already! This note's too damn long! (edited by Maya-chan)**

**Author: Hai hai, and thanks for being my beta reader, Qu-**

**Maya: Don't say my name! *double kick***

**Author: Anyways, it's late but let's begin the story! *smiling when her face is covered with blood***

**Sei: You're bleeding from your head though... (Maya edited too)**

* * *

><p>This is the first time I've been on a plane.<p>

Hey, don't be surprised like that. Why should I ride it when I can fly anytime I want? For demons, using human's transportation are the last thing they will do. To them, it was meaningless and showed how pitiful you are. Since I can't fly right now, no time to be judging this.

And now I am the first demon who rode plane. Yay. Should I laugh or should I cry with this record? Not like there's anybody who cares about it…

About the demon. Not every single demon are cold-hearted and cruel. They still had emotions, they still know what's anger, what's agony, what's pain...

They just didn't have interest in it when it came to humans.

15 minutes till' the time the plane flies. So I thought about Fon's nephew.

_Flashback:_

_"Nephew?" I raised my eyebrow. Fon smiled. "Yes. Nephew. I intend to visit him in Japan after the mission finished. And I doubt you have a place to go to now."_

_"You're right." I muttered. "Right, I'll come with you. What about the others?" I looked at Viper._

_"Making money." He replied. I stared at him. 'You know what, Viper. You should change your name to Money or something like it.'_

_"Training with my student." Lal said. Skull? I don't care, so I didn't ask, which made him a bit upset as I broke our eye contact._

_And Verde might as well return with his experiment. And so, the only one left was…_

_"I'm gonna back to my assassination jobs." He said coldly and Luce smiled. "I will go somewhere, I suppose."_

_"Well, goodbye then!" I smiled, then ran towards the window and jumped out of it, making shattering the glass everywhere. Verde commented blankly:_

_"Did she just jump out the window?_

_End Flashback._

Maybe the nephew will as nice and polite as Fon? But, I can't say anything for sure yet. Suddenly, my cheek felt cold, so I looked up to see Fon, smiling as always, and holding a can of soda. "Do you want some?" I shook my head. "No thanks, I prefer sweets. Gas always make my tongue burns as hell every time I drink it."

"You're different from Reborn, but somehow your character are the same as his." hearing that, I only smirked. "Me? Him? Pffff, please." I waved my hand mockingly.

He chuckled softly. "I see. Then I will leave you alone and read a book." I sighed as I watched him going back to his seat.

It was boring as hell, so I walked around the plane. I quickly grabbed a cookie in the attendant's hand and ate it. "Not bad."

I licked my fingers. I'm hungry. Damn.

I suddenly wanted to eat ice cream, so I carefully summoned a gap and put my hand into it. Two seconds later, I pulled out a... Häagen-Dazs ice cream box? I opened the box and tried it.

Fantastique! C'est vraiment fantastique! (Great! It's really great!)

I'm already addicted to this Häagen-Dazs ice cream. It's good. I should eat it more often. Maybe a couple of times a day.

* * *

><p>5 minutes left till' landing time. Then I heard a gunshot. "Nobody move! Hands in the air, scums!" Great. Terrorists. Can this get any better?<p>

There are three men who all wore black masks, and a big fat man whom I guess was the boss because he didn't have a mask. He had a large scar on his right green eye.

Why, why did something like this had to happen when I tried something new? God, ya just had to make my experiences to be as bad as possible, right? If you did that to humor me, then you succeeded. Despite that I just can't laugh at this. I'm rethinking about feeling pity for ye (Not a typo, really).

Everyone shivered in fear. Me and Fon did like he said, because I didn't want to get involved , and Fon because he's waiting for the right moment, maybe. The pilot was going to call for help then the terrorist shot the phone.

His mouth, which smelled disgusting (how do I know? I can see the smell, literally) opened. "If ya scum call for help, then it's game over for all of you!" The foolish (?) pilot trembled. Then he glared at a girl who was reading a book.

"Did ya listen to me, bitch?" He gritted his rotten teeth. "Hands in the air, bitch!" (How cliché) No respond. The girl closed the book, not looking up. "Pathetic." She muttered. He twitched. "What!?"

"I said pathetic, moron." She said, full of killing intent, then in the next moment, she disappeared from her seat in a flash. "Where did she go?" He hissed.

The next thing he knew, her little white hand was grabbing his neck , with force. "F-!" He shouted. His vision was blurring away. Everybody gasped in surprise. He moved randomly, only to be caught by her hand. "Do not touch me with your filthy hand, trash. If you going to move like that, then touching me was just about time to happen."

"Do I look like I care, bitch?" He twitched. The orange-haired girl just stood there quietly. "And I do not care about your life either… trash." The atmosphere of the plane became colder, slowly as she said those words. The man gulped.

"Hah! T-trash!" He sweated, tried to hide the fear behind those words, but failed, pathetically. "Y-you can beat me but I'm not alone! You can't defeat all of us!" She blinked as twenty huge man rose from their seats.

That's mean, they disguised as the passengers in the plane?

After 5 minutes, she seemed exhausted. The pathetic man lied in the floor, just like a disgusting worm laugh out loud. "Take that! Bitch! Full power guys!"

I couldn't take it anymore, so I jumped in. "Yo. Need help?" She blinked in surprised. I took out my chain from nowhere and tied up those terrorists. "Bye~ 'trash'." I smiled as I kicked those ass out of the window ,enjoying their scream of terror. How ironic.

Fon clapped as me. "Well done. But the last part… was that really necessary, Seira?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Just liked it~" He gave me a thin smile. "Is that so?" Then the girl shouted at me with sparkling eyes:

"That was so cool! The way you 'boofed' them and 'banged' them, then threw them out of the plane was awesome! Are you a de-"

Realizing what she was about to say, I quickly pushed Fon away and beamed "S-secret talk! See you later!" Fon looked curious but he did as I said. Thanks.

"-mon?" She finished her sentence, her head tilting a bit. I sighed. "Yes, I'm a demon. My name's Seira. A gaps demon, and other things." She sparkling at me. "So coool~! I'm Xioni, means snow in Greek. I'm an ice demon. Nice to meet you~"

"Hi." I waved softly before her warm smile. Then she sat down, patted a blank seat next to her. I sat down. She asked me. "Did you go to Nereali fagmilia?"

"Nereali fagmilia?" I asked curiously. She looked surprised. "You don't know it? It's the fagmilia of demons! They created it to be the bridge between demons and humanity! They're known as a very strong mafia family in Italy with the main ones being 20 people, not including the passing demons who wanna tag along."

"That's… unexpected." I whispered. That's true. In my world, demons watched humans as walking foolish creatures. But, this was another world, so…

"Wanna come with me? You don't have anything to do, don't you?" I nodded. I wouldn't deny it because it's true.

"Then let's make a deal! After you're done your trip to japan, use this pocket mirror! When you open it, I will be there immediately and be your guide!" She beamed as she handed over a silver pocket mirror.

Then she paused for a moment. Her face suddenly changed, looking like she wanted to cry. "Huh?" I raised my eyebrows. "M-m…." I waited her to continued as her voice broken more and more.

"My demon record as a first demon to use human's transportation!" She sniffed. I wanted to laugh. You forgot the Nerali demon, didn't you?

"And that was the only thing you cared about!"

* * *

><p>Xioni<p>

Age: ?

Type: Ice

Appearance: She had short orange hair and white bunny headband. She had orange eyes and she wore a white dress with black and orange coat. In her left wrist she has a silver bracelet.

Skill: Everything with Ice

Weapons: None

Like: Friends and novels

Dislike: People who likes to threaten everybody but having pathetic strength.

Hobby: Travelling

Reflex: Fast

Speed: Extremely Fast

Intelligent: Baka-level

* * *

><p><em>Omake<em>:

Seira: Hey, Xioni.

Xioni: Yes?

Seira: Are you smart or not?

Xioni: Why do you ask?

Seira: Because I doubt you're smart enough to realize you wer reading it from the end.

Xioni: Heh? That's why the story was so confusing…

Seira: It means that you're stupid. Baka.

Xioni: How cruel of you.

Fon waved at me: Hey, the plane is landing. Come on!

Seira glared at Xioni who was smiling: Remind me to be your tutor later.

Xioni beamed: Don't worry, I won't be doing that at all.

_End._

* * *

><p><em>Word count: 1941 (include author note)<em>


End file.
